


Tony Stark Drabbles

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Drabbles, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot, Steve is awesome, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, everyone is awesome, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots from prompts people send me on tumblr!</p>
<p>All are Tony-Stark centric, and are probably stony, or at least pre-slash to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Drabbles

Steve was shaking with anger and fear. 

He was just trying to clean, he really was, but he came across a box and he just opened it without thinking and now he was just sitting there, on the floor. In his hand was a tiny jar and in that jar were tiny pieces of metal, stained. 

Shrapnel. 

Steve wanted nothing more than to just chuck it across the room and take every piece and just incinerate it, but he couldn’t. Tony, as much as he denied it, was a very sentimental person. He kept this for a reason, he couldn’t destroy it, even though it almost destroyed Tony. 

Later that night, Steve was holding Tony in his arms, rubbing up and down the inventor’s back. 

Tony hummed, eyes half-lidded, “Everything ok? You seem a little tense.” 

Steve sighed and tightened his grip, “I found something.” 

Tony tensed, “What?” 

Steve placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead, “Your shrapnel.” 

“Oh.” Tony took a deep breath, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. I’m just wondering… why?” 

Tony buried his face into Steve’s chest, “I just… it’s a reminder. Of what I was before Ironman. Before… Yinsen. They’ve been a part of me for so long, I can’t imagine… just throwing them away.” 

Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Tony’s head again, “Of course, sweetheart, I understand.”

Tension just melted out of Tony, at having someone understand him, hold him, “Thank you.” 

“Of course sweetheart. I’ll always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [Here](the-sanity-of-insanity.tumblr.com)


End file.
